An Orc's Impression
by Crawler
Summary: FINISHED! Gothmog is fleeing, find out who scared him!
1. Number 1

I do not own LOTR or orcs, though maybe I can buy this one, I like him....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only reason I hunt him is because I can convieniently go 'missing' in a battle, and no orc searchs the dead.

They say he's strong and fierce.

They say his eyes smolder like embers.

They say that his teeth are long, jagged fangs.

They say he devours orcs after he kills them.

They say he commands a power far greater then even the elves.

They say his hide is tougher then dragon scales, and his aim with his weapons is always true.

They say his growl alone can make your ears explode.

They say he is immortal, but unlike elves, cannot be slain.

They say his claws rip and tear.

They say he hates orcs with a fury unmatched by anything.

And that's just the halfling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Number 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I still don't own LOTR or orcs, though I am seriously considering buying this one. They are so plentiful, they should be dime a dozen, right? But first, he needs a name.

Mini-contest thingy. Name the orc. The person who's name I choose gets to choose the next character the orc talks about.

By the way, the last character was Frodo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's more then one halfling in the group we chase.

Another one, they say he eats everything.

When the group is stuck, he clears the path.

They say his arms are as big as his body.

Capable of smashing boulders to bits.

They say his head is aflame.

And anyone who looks at it loses their sight.

They say his laugh is capable of rendering one senseless

They say his grin is more frightening then the eye.

And he's just another halfling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Number 3

Guess what!!

Mr. Orc now has a name! It's……

GOTHMOG!!

Abigail da Jedi, you won! Just let me know who I should write next, and I'll get started on him immediately!

I don't own Gothmog…yet, nor LOTR, so please don't sue.

Oh, and the last hobbit was Pippin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was scared before, but now it's getting worse.

There's a third halfling.

They say he's big, but not fat.

He's solid muscle.

With every step he takes, the ground shakes.

His only weakness is water.

They say he can't swim.

He can drink, however.

He'd drink a lake dry in seconds.

So his weakness isn't very good.

His voice is rustic, whatever that means.

I think it means it is rusty, bad to hear, like it's bad to step on a rusty nail.

I really hope there's no more halflings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Number 4

Gothmog is my own character, though the idea for him comes from J.R.R. Tolkien's LOTR trilogy.

I humble myself before thee, oh great wise author.

Last one was Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sit silently by the fire.

There is another.

Not a halfling this time.

Oh no, far worse.

They say he breathes smoke

It comes in different shapes

To touch one of these shapes, or to smell one will kill you

He carries a tree with him everywhere,

One that burns and burns, but never dies out.

They say he can fly

And sneak up on you from behind

There is no fighting such a foe unless you are a nazgul.

I am not.

I am scared, real scared

Will you hold me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Number 5

Aww, how sweet, lots of people offered to hold Gothmog! He feels so loved now.

^__^

Last one was Gandalf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I glance around me worriedly.

Our pace is slower now, we are catching them.

Grunga told me of another halfling.

He is said to be quiet.

He must be strong however.

He is the keeper of another halfling

The one who is always hungry.

He is cunning and swift

Able to keep the hungry halfling from devouring the group

I fear what would happen if he sees me

Will he unleash his halfling on me?

I'm too young to die.

Aren't I?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ack, I didn't know what to write for him.

Anyway, I'll be taking requests for the next character, please try to keep him one of the fellowship members (and not Bill, I have plans for him…)


	6. Number 6

Huggles to all who reviewed!! It means sooo much to me!

I'm shooting for 50 review here.

50

That's a five, and a zero.

I'll need your help.

Will you help me? Maybe I'll write something special for reviewer #50.

GOTHMOG IS MINE!!!!!

So is Grunga, though he doesn't really do much.

Lurtz is not mine, however, neither are any of the LOTR characters. Darn.

Last one was Merry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel like a sheep

Running with the pack

And Lurtz is the shepherd

He talks of a human

Mighty and proud

One who carries a large plate on his back

And fills it full of food with every meal

Of course, he eats everything on it

The food gives him his awesome strength

His sword is deadly

But his horn…

That is what puts terror in our souls

I'll let Lurtz deal with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Number 7

Okay, I'm still aiming for 50 here. Just 50. That's all, though more would be nice….

Last one was Boromir, though I did make some mistakes, so I uploaded the corrected version.

I have an ezboard dedicated to LOTR, pub73.ezboard.com/btawaruesta

It desperately needs members, so if that kind of thing floats your boat (fanfiction, fanart, discussions, and anything else you can think of) please stop by and drop a line.

I will really appreciate it.

Abigail da Jedi, Winter Fox, Sun Queen, and Taruriel, thank you for reviewing over and over and over again. Everybody else, thanks for reviewing as well, you're all helping me reach the 50 reviews mark.

I think I will try to do something special for reviewer #50

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sturdy and strong

The seventh never fails

Bearded and braided

His eyes glitter dangerously

He wields an ax

One bigger then me

Yet his size is no more then a halfling

I can not eat nor drink anymore

I am too frightened

Surely this group is the bane of evil

I don't want to be evil anymore

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Number 8

Linnett Took, you were my 50th reviewer. Take these. ~offers padding and pillows galore, then fits a helmet over your head~

~flyingtackleglompglomphugglehugglesnoodlesnoodlepurrpurrpurr~

THANK YOU!!!! 

Can you tell I appreciate it?

Anywho, your prize will be, um, why don't you give me an idea for a fic and I'll try to write it for you, okay?

Gimli was the last character.

I'm almost done with Gothmog. I have two more chapters after this one, but then I run out of fellowship members. I don't want to stop toying with Gothmog, not yet, at least. I don't know what I'm going to do about it though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm shaking in my boots

The others grin and laugh at my weakness

They think it's from the cold

It's not

We're chasing a ranger

He walks out of legends

His sword sings songs of death

His strength matches elves

And his feet fall just as silently

He seems not to feel pain

And never falters

At least he is not a true elf

Against him, I might have a chance

Might

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^____^

pub73.ezboard.com/btawaruesta

Please come visit!

Even if you don't have ezboard membership, just LOOK. Please???? I beg you!


	9. Number 9

Aragorn was the last one. After this chapter, there is only one more…BILL!!

~evil laughter~

And I've solved the problem to wanting to play with Gothmog some more. He will be appearing in the sequel to this, which will be written in a different style, but hopefully you will still enjoy it.

I own Gothmog. No one else and nothing else. Which I'm sure is all the result of some mix-up, so one day, I will get a letter in the mail informing me that I own LOTR.

I'm still waiting for that letter, but it will come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone bumps and jostles me as they run past

For I am frozen in fear

You see, my worst nightmare has come true

An elf runs with the group

Not a normal elf, oh no

He is a PRINCE

Mighty among elves

His songs are sweet to hear

That means they are vile to my ear

His aim is true

His eyes shine blue

Hey, look, I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it!

What am I saying?

I WANT MY MOMMY!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still waiting for that letter.


	10. Number 10

Last one was Legolas! Here's the long awaited finale, which you've all guessed…BILL!!!

After this I'll post Orc's Can Change sometime…maybe.

Review if you want it!

Also go to pub73.ezboard.com/btawaruesta. That's a LOTR ezboard. It's mine. I need more members. Please come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We have caught up to them

All around me, the others grin excitedly

I'm just trying to remember how to breathe

Lurtz gives the signal

We charge

The battle starts

There is the elf, the ranger, the dwarf

Four halflings, a human, and the wizard, of course

I back away

Before turning and fleeing

Nobody notices me

With a thud I fall to the ground

I have run into someone

I look up slowly

Four legs, a long face, all covered in fur

It rears back and screams

I scream too

I'm running now

I believe he's chasing me

I thought there were only NINE!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\^___^/


End file.
